


Late Night Confessing

by yellowpaintpots



Series: Imperfectly Perfect [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Remy's life has gotten so much better since he met Virgil and the others. He just wants Virgil to know that.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Imperfectly Perfect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696018
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Late Night Confessing

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline in the AU: Preset timeline. Remy is 24, Virgil is 25.

Virgil shuffled sleeping from the kitchen into his bedroom, giving a nod to Logan as he passed before shutting the door behind him. He placed Remy’s cup of tea onto one nightstand and his own cup of cocoa on the other. He climbed into bed and yawned, curling up against Remy’s side and watching the YouTube video playing on the phone screen.

Remy’s eyes shifted from the dim light of the phone to Virgil. He smiled at the soft, sleepy look on his boyfriend’s face. Virgil shifted slightly and scrunched his face up a little and Remy felt his heart beat just a little faster.

“Hey, babe? So, I was thinking earlier,” Remy said. His voice sent a small vibration through his chest and Virgil felt it against his cheek. He looked up at Remy as he continued to speak. “I can’t like, Imagine my life without you in it anymore.”

Virgil’s eyes widened before he turned, head burrowing against Remy’s neck as he let out a low whine in protest. “Rem that’s so fucking gay.”

Remy grinned. “I sure fucking hope it is. That’s like, the whole point.”

The returned to a comfortable silence for a few more minutes before Remy paused the video. “But seriously though, Vee? You mean a lot to me. All of you do – Lo, and the twins, and Patton, and Dee and Emile? You’re all like,” He waved the arm that wasn’t wrapped around Virgil’s waist as he tried to think. He groaned. “I don’t know. You’re all just so good. The idea of living without any of you just- It sounds like it’d be such a boring, miserable life.”

Virgil’s face was burning by this point, his usually pale cheeks now red and warm as he processed what he was hearing. He opened his mouth to speak but just let out a started squeak instead.

Remy laughed quietly and kissed Virgil’s forehead. “You’re adorable.”

Virgil pouted and hid his face again. “And you’re gay.”

**Author's Note:**

> First oneshot so far for this AU! This AU is,,,, honestly maybe one of my favourite things right now so I'm excited to write more for it.


End file.
